A Withered Rose
by Freelancer Coltam Taikatalvi
Summary: Ruby Rose has been tortured all her life, after hiding in a forest she is hunted down by a group of hateful humans. There she is saved by beacon academy's top two staff. can she ever live a normal life again? FaunusRuby! Rated M primarily or dark themes. *on hiatus until i can find time to write this*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys its coltam here with a new story, oh yea I used to be freelancerkrona but I changed the name for reasons.**

 **Nora: you are here! This Is Happening!**

 **Coltam: yes Nora it is happening I'm writing a RWBY fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer/Nora: Coltam doesn't own RWBY, though his passing affects all of us Monty Oum will forever own RWBY.**

 **Ruby: oh man I'm excited!**

 **Coltam: oh really now ruby ready to be a Faunus**

 **Ruby: oh no coming from you this is not gonna be fun...**

 **Coltam: too bad we are starting now hehehehehe**

* * *

 **The Withering Rose**

Ruby Rose, the last living fox Faunus, is living within the emerald forest. Surviving on berries and small animals she has survived in this dangerous Grimm infested forest. For years she has fought off the creatures of Grimm to survive to the next day. To others this life would be hell, to her it is life. Today something is different.

From in her perch in a tree the cloaked figure watched the group of humans stomp through the forest. This worried the figure, humans never went this deep into the forest. The figure watches them more and determines they are looking for something very specific.

One of the humans spoke up, "where is that Faunus girl we heard about?"

"Jo annes said that she lived around here somewhere"

"For the last time its _jones_ "

"Answer the question Jo annes, does she live around here?"

"Seriously its- whatever yes she lives around here."

The cloaked figure upon hearing the conversation, begins to run. The party of humans hears the running and gives chase. As they run the figure's hood slides off revealing crimson fox ears and medium length brown, red tipped, hair. The fox girl's ears twitch as she hears the sounds of a rifle being prepped for fire. The girl bursts into a flurry of rose petals leaving a trail for the party to follow.

As she is running she trips on a rather large rock and twists her ankle. The humans catch up to her and surround her. There are five of them surrounding her, two of them draw large scimitars, and another two draw .45 Magnum pistols. The last one calmly steps forward shouldering a large hunting rifle.

"Do you have any idea how long we have been looking for you, you worthless animal." The man asks coldly.

"n-no" the little fox girl replies,

"Well it doesn't matter now because we are going to kill you, get her"

The girl looks utterly terrified by the thought that she is about to die but decides to fight back. She reaches behind her and pulls out a red metallic rectangle. The men advancing on her stop and look at her in confusion. The girl drew her hood back up as the rectangle begins to unfold into a massive scythe.

The girl positions the scythe behind her with the blade pointed towards one of the sword wielders. A shot is heard by the group and the girl is launched at the man with the sword. The man just barely reacts in time and blocks the scythe with his sword but the force from the blow throws him into a nearby tree knocking him out. She than impales the blade into the ground, firing off a non-lethal round into one of the gunners and uses the recoil to plant a powerful kick into the chest into the other swordsman sending him flying into the last gunner, knocking them out in seconds. Than the girls ears perk up.

"So ya got some fight in ya yet girlie, too bad it was all for nothing." The man with the rifle says, firing off the gun straight towards the little fox girl.

' _There is no way I can dodge or block this, so this is the end_ '

* * *

 **Im sorry this chapter is so short but I have to get som shut eye cuz I got exams this week.**

 **Nora: good luck Coltam!**

 **Ruby: I hate you so much, also how dare you cliffhanger this.**

 **Coltam: hey I gotta sleep sometine. Anyways ill see you all in the next chapter, bye for now guys**

 **Ruby &Nora: byeee!**

 **Ruby: im still gonna kill you Coltam…**

 **Coltam: gotta run!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coltam: hey I'm back and it's time for the second chapter!**

 **Ruby: I still wanna kill you but I can't, not yet but I will have my revenge!**

 **Coltam: oh well let's get on with this shall we.**

 **Ruby/Disclaimer: The writer own nothing of RWBY or any other rooster teeth related stuffs, that all belongs to rooster teeth.**

 **Coltam: look a giant grimm!**

 **Ruby: *looks in the direction indicated* let's kill- HEY you tricked me**

 **Coltam: Byee~ *runs off***

The fox girl stiffens up as she hears the shot go off knowing that she cannot escape. She closes her eyes bracing herself for the impact. The impact never came. She nervously opens her eyes to find a purple glyph in front of her. As the girls vision focuses she sees a woman, with her back to the girl, standing between the glyph and herself.

' _tall, blond, human, but she seems strong, and she saved me that's a plus, wait why am I thinking like this… ah well doesn't matter, I'm alive_ ' the fox girl thought.

"Are you okay? You aren't hurt are you?" the blond lady questioned.

"n-no i-im not h-hurt..."

She turns to the man with the rifle, "and you, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of a citizen of the kingdom of vale."

The woman uses her runes to restrain all five of the men and then she calls the police station. As the two waited the woman turned to the fox girl to talk to her.

"Hello little one my name is Glynda Goodwitch. What is your name?" Glynda says

"I-im r-ruby… r-ruby r-r-rose…" Ruby replies shyly

"Ms. Rose may I ask why you are out here in this forest."

"I-I live here…"

"Might I ask why?"

"To e-escape from th-" Ruby collapses from the pain in her ankle.

Glynda picks up the girl and walks towards beacon academy. Before she leaves she sets up a location flare to guide the police transport to the criminals

* * *

After walking for what seemed like hours, due to the fact that she had to protect the girl she was carrying, Glynda finally reached the academy. She quickly brought Ruby to the infirmary. She began to remove the unconscious girls damaged clothes when she saw the scars covering her body like a second skin. There were marks from cuts and stabs along with burn marks, and even a few scars that looked like lashes from a whip. Ruby began to thrash in her slumber but soon went still. Glynda hand cuffed her to the hospital bed, just as a precaution so that the sleeping girl wouldn't hurt herself or anyone else in her sleep. After leaving the doctors to do their job she went to find Ozpin, he needed to know what happened here.

Glynda made her way over to the central clock tower and took the elevator to the top floor where Ozpin's office is. Within a few seconds the elevator reached the lobby that sat just outside the office of beacon academy's headmaster, Professor Ozpin. She took a moment to collect her thoughts, but couldn't shake the sight of Ruby's scars from her mind. To calm down and better collect her thoughts, she sat at her desk and began to file some paperwork. After ten minutes of thought, she steeled nerves and walked through the door to Ozpin's office.

"Hello Glynda, to what do I owe the pleasure" the silver haired Headmaster asked sipping his mug of coffee.

"First of all slow down on the coffee, we don't want you ending up like Bartholomew, and second I found someone in the forest you should meet."

"And where might this mystery person be, and who is she?"

"She claims to be Ruby Rose"

"Does she match the description?"

"Yes she does"

"And where is she exactly?"

"In the infirmary"

"I'll be right down."

' _We finally found her_ ' Ozpin thinks as he steps into the elevator

* * *

Ruby woke up in a state of panic. She saw the white-washed walls and began to panic. The doctors attempted to calm her down to no avail. Every time a doctor moved towards her she would shrink away and pull on her restraint. Realizing that she could not escape Ruby began to whimper and flatten her ears to her head when anyone came near.

Soon Ozpin and Glynda walked through the door to talk to Ruby. As the two approached she shrunk away and whimpered even more pulling on her single restraint in fear. When Ozpin walked up to Ruby Glynda noticed the immense fear in the young girl's eyes and placed a hand on the man's sholder and gently pulled him back. Than she carefully and gently walked up to Ruby.

Ruby looks up at Glynda with tears in her eyes and says, "p-please don't hurt me.."

"don't worry, we aren't going to hurt you, I promise" Glynda replies softly

"p-promise?"

"Yes I promise, Im going to uncuff your hand now, do you promise not to run?"

"y-yes…I p-promise"

Glynda uncuffs the young girls hand and asks "can you walk?"

Ruby shakes her head no.

"here climb on my back, im going to carry you to a safe place to sleep, you need to rest."

Ruby silently climbs onto Glynda's back and holds on tightly. The girls rests her head on the witch's shoulder and seems to calm down slightly. Glynda gives Ozpin a look that seems to say ' _she is tired, talk to her_ _tomorrow_ '. She than walks out the door. As the two enter the hall she feels Ruby's breath on her ear.

"t-thank you for s-saving me in the f-forest… I-I feel l-like I c-can trust you…"

* * *

 **Coltam: i survived!**

 **Ruby: not for long**

 **Glynda: Ruby you are not allowed to attack the Writer**

 **Ruby: fiiine, oh yea you should respond to the Reviews**

 **Coltam: oh yea i should  
**

* * *

 _Evilstorm101:_ thanks i hoe you like what is to come in the up comeing chapters

Ruby: don't i get a say in this

Nora: silly Ruby he wont let you because you tried to kill him

Coltam: Nora is right Rubes

 _The Silver Titan:_ i would have made the last one longer but i was too tired

Nora: give coltam a break he has exams this week!

Ruby: he does?

Coltam: i do?

Glynda: last chapter you mentioned that it was exam week.

Coltam: oh shit yea i do,i gotta catch some sleep so i don't fail, Wish me luck guys and remember Stay Vigilant!


	3. Chapter 3

**Coltam: Hey I'm back with the next chapter of the story!**

 **Ruby: yea we don't want you murdered by your fans, that is my job**

 **Coltam: I'm thinking of letting some of our readers submit some characters to use as friends, teachers or enemies, I am also going to change the pairing,**

 **Ruby: so you think that that is a good idea? Also who am I gonna be paired with?**

 **Ozpin: I think it is an excellent idea Coltam**

 **Ruby/Disclaimer: Although he might like to Coltam does not in fact own RWBY.**

 **Coltam: well let's get on with the chapter shall we? _**

After placing ruby into her bed, Glynda left to meet Ozpin in his office. On her way from the staff dorms she ran into the leader of the third year team, Team CVFY. Team CVFY was by far the strongest third year team in the school.

"Good afternoon Professor Goodwitch." Greeted the team leader. This girls name was coco.

"Good afternoon Ms. Adel, Why are you not in class?"

"My next class was canceled for the day because our teacher has some business to attend to, would you know anything about that?" Coco asks flintily

"n-no I don't" ' _why do I get so flustered around coco, I mean she is flirty, and smart, and cute…but she is a student I can't be thinking like this_ '

"I don't believe you professor"

"You should study for the pop quiz in your next class Ms. Adel"

"Yes, professor goodwitch" coco says as she walks away giving Glynda a wink as she does.

' _This is going to be a long day_ ' Glynda thought to herself as she resumed her trip to Ozpin's office.

The elevator to Ozpin's office was running a bit slowly that day so she decided to review the footage captured by the hidden cameras scattered all over the Emerald Forest. The footage caught detailed Ruby's fight against her attackers. The first thing Glynda noticed was the weapon, a large scythe and high impact sniper's rifle. She than noticed how, even though Ruby's life was in danger, she had not tried to kill any of them. ' _Interesting, Ozpin will find this entertaining I'm sure_ '

When she reached Ozpin's office she prepared the video and the missing persons file issued by a fellow hunter. The hunter in question has been out of contact for years. Before entering the office She checks for any sort of update on the whereabouts of the man who sent the request. After finding no updates she heads over to Ozpin's office and knocks on the door.

"come in Glynda, we have much to discuss." Ozpin calls

"hello Professor, I have brought the recording and the missing persons file"

"any update on that missing hunter, the one who sent the request"

"No he is still missing in action"

"that is an issue, we may have to proclaim him dead soon, notify the dusty old crow that we may have found his Rose."_

 **Ruby's POV**

The first thing I felt hen I woke up was soft. I opened my eyes to find that I was in a very simple room, though it seemed fancy to me with where I lived for a while. Still its nice to be comfortable for once and for some reason I feel safe in here. Maby it is because of how the nice Professor lady treats me but that is something ill figure out later roght now I just need to find something to eat.

I decide to venture out of the room to search for food but when I steped out I saw a lot of people walking through the hallway. The sheer amount of people caused me to panic, so I used my semblance and in a flurry of rose petals dashed back into the room and closed the door. I curled up in an armchair and wondered what I was going to do about getting food. As soon as I had curled up the woman who saved me walked in with two plated of food.

"H-hello…" I said meekly

"hello Ms. Rose, how are you feeling?" asked the woman, she is nice to me I can indded trust her.

"Im really hungry…. Also c-can you please call me Ruby?"

"okay Ruby don't worry I brought yyou some food."

"thank you ms. Goodwitch…"

"call me Glynda"

"okay, thank you glynda.."

"while you eat let me give you some information, The otjer first years will be arriving in three days. However you are free to roam the grounds for the three days until initiation, we have a cafeteria, a flower garden, and a workshop close by so you can check them out when you have a chance. I have a meating with the staff so I have to go but ill be back later, okay?"

"o-okay ill be in the garden…"

After Glynda left I used my semblance to run to the grden leaving only confused students and rose petals in my wake. When I reached the garden I looked around and saw rose bushes of various colors. I love rose bushes so I decided to tend to the lovely rose bushes. Apon looking at the rose bushes they look like they are just being left to grow on their own. Ill have to get the tools to help make these roses beautiful once more._

 **Glynda POV**

After leaving my room I went straight to Ozpin's office. If Ozpin called me in on such an emergency it must be either very good or voery bad. Either way I made my way to ozpin's office. When I got there I knocked on the door and walked in.

"you needed me for something Ozpin?" I questioned

"yes we have an update on our missing hunter." Ozpin stated

"good or bad?"

"taiyang xiao long is dead."_

 **Coltam: hello, hello my wonderful readers**

 **Taiyang: why did I die?**

 **Coltam: plot reasons**

 **Ruby: now im worried.**

 **Coltam: this si going to be an interesting story indeed whelp im going to sign off for the day. Please leave a review if you wish to, it helps me to write more anyways.**

 **Ruby: see ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coltam: hello my fans I'm back. I'm truly sorry for the delay, I had so much going on and i had no time to write until today**

 **Ruby: You mean you were watching Another and Absolute Duo and was too lazy to write.**

 **Coltam: S-shut up those were very good animes. Anyways the plotline is advancing now in this story**

 **Taiyang: Yes and I'm dead, so Coltam what's gonna happen to me and yang?**

 **Coltam: well you are going to stay dead until I say so and yang is gonna hate ruby for your death.**

 **Yang: I am?**

 **Ruby: she is?**

 **Coltam: yes. Yes she is.**

 **Nora/disclaimer: I'm going to say this before Coltam gets murdered, Coltam owns nothing of RWBY its all Roosterteeth.**

 **Coltam: buh bye~**

* * *

 **Glynda POV**

' _I still can't believe it, Taiyang died in the search of ruby. And tomorrow the rest of the firs years arrive, that means we here at beacon have to take care of Yang Xiao Long. Hopefully Yang can help Ruby to not fear people as much. Well I have to get back to the room before Ruby begins to worry about me._ '

I head to the kitchen to pick up dinner for me and Ruby. When I get back to the room I find Ruby curled up on my armchair sleeping. I place her dinner on the coffee table and sit on the sofa to eat my own dinner. After I finish I look at the time and decide that I should get some sleep. After all I have a lot of work to do tomorrow.

At some point in the night Ruby woke up and ate her food. I think she got scared of something because when I woke up I found her curled up next to me in the bed. She acts so much like a daughter that I might just adopt her but she still has her uncle so that is not possible. I check the time and realize that Ruby and I still have to get ready and we only have an hour to do so, so I gently shake Ruby awake.

"Ruby we have to get ready today is the day that all of the first years arrive, you have to get ready because you have to go through initiation with them."

"o-oh okay, I'll go take a shower and get changed."

"I have to meet with Ozpin to go over the initiation plans, when you are done head out to the garden and I will take you to where the ship is landing, hopefully you can make a friend before initiation."

"o-oh…okay…"

 **Ruby POV**

After Glynda left to meet with Ozpin i walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I began to undress in front of the large mirror revealing all of the scars marking my body. seeing them I run my fingers over the nine long scars that cover my stomach. I still remember how i got them, it was so painful that i can still remember the day clearly. Before I fall deep into the memory I stop and step into the shower letting the warm and comforting water run over my ears causing them to reflexevly twitch. After a good thirty minutes in the shower I step out and quickly dry off.

After steping out of the shower i put on my usual combat outfit. Before i put on my cloak I smooth it out carfully and check it for any damage. Finding nothing wrong I out it on and step out the door. Luckaly for me there is nobody in the hallway this time so i walk down to the gardens to wait for Glynda.

While i waited for her i decided to tend to the rose bushes. Just before I got to tend to the roses , someone tapped me ont the sholder scaring me, and causing me to jump three feet into the air.

"Ruby calm down it's just me" I heards a familiar voice say.

"P-Professor Goodwitch, dont scare me like that..." I whine.

"Come on lets head over to the air docks, you can follow the others to the auditorium whem they arrive."

"What about you?"

"I have to go back to being a teacher so ill have to leave you with all of the other first years, although if you ever need to talk to me you know where my room is."

"O-oh Okay..."

Glynda and I walked over to the docks together in silence after our talk. When we got there she left me next to a tree as the airship carrying the first years flew in and docked, preparing to unload it's passengers. I watched the new students flow out of the ship like a wave breaking across the shore. As i watched i saw a girl dressed all in white with white hair, Following her were some men in suits carrying quite a few silver briefcases branded with a snowflake. when i saw her i knew she would be bad news for me. as soon as i took my eyes off of the white haired girl i saw a flash of gold. I knew things were going downhill from here.

"YOU! I KNEW ID SEEN THAT RED CLOAK BEFORE! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I heard an angry voice shout.

"oh no, why is she here.." I muttered to my self

* * *

 **Coltam: I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Ruby: are you trying to kill me!?**

 **Coltam: no you just have very bad luck**

 **Krona: dude tone down the murderous intent**

 **Coltam: Krona! just in time i was just about to tell these lovly people how im going to toss you into this story!**

 **Krona: oh shit**

 **Coltam thats all the time we have for today~ see you next time~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coltam: hello! I'm back, im sorry its been so long since I updated this i have been soo busy lately.**

 **Krona: you are lazy and didn't want to write.**

 **Coltam: I really was busy, I was getting a job ;-;**

 **Ruby: I'm with coltam on this one, he really did get a job, its at pizza hut**

 **Coltam: well let's get this story on the road**

 **Krona: Coltam Does not own RWBY or any of its** **characters**

 **Coltam: Enjoy** **the chapter!**

* * *

Ruby's POV

I heard Yang's yelling and knew that she was angry at me for some reason. Immediately after her yelling I heard Ember Cecilia being deployed and at that point I knew she was out to kill me. Before she could take a step forward I used my semblance to run and hide in a nearby tree. Luckily for me Yang was so absorbed by her anger that she sped off towards the entrance hall. Once I was sure yang was gone I climbed down from my tree and began to walk towards the auditorium. Just as I began to walk forward I tripped over someone's luggage.

"Hey watch where you are going, you could have blown us right off the cliff." A voice scolded.

"I-I'm so so sorry..."I reply looking down, luckily my hood fell onto my head effectively hiding my ears. Her angry tone is scaring me and if this continues I may breakdown.

"you should be, Do you have any idea what this is? Dust, mind and purified from the Schnee quarries.

"Uhh..." Schnee? That does not bode well.

"You know, Dust, energy, fire, ice , lightning!" she exclaims waving a vial of burn dust in my face.

The burn dust gets in my nose and it starts to itch, I feel my self about to sneeze and I try to stop myself. Before I can stop it I sneeze causing a small explosion. The explosion is not big enough to destroy any thing but it results in a layer of soot covering the girl with the dust. The explosion causes my hood to fall off.

"This is exactly what I was talking about you stupid, clumsy animal!" the girl screams. Her loud tone and her words cause me to have a flashback.

 _Flashback_

" _this is what you get for being a stupid clumsy faunus animal."_

 _all I can see is white walls. The man has me chained to the ceiling and my back is exposed. I can hear the man moving behind me and than I feel a stinging pain on my back. I try to scream but I cant. I feel the pain again and and again until I pass out from the pain._

* * *

Weiss' POV

The faunus I was scolding curled up into a ball, making herself as small as possible after that last comment. I felt that the last part wasn't necessary but I didn't know how bad her reaction would be. Still she is just a faunus and at least now she is where she should be, at my feet. Oh look she is waking up.

"Wake up you stupid animal!" I yell at her.

"W-what...W-who are y-you?" the faunus asks.

"You are in a position fitting of your race, I am-" im cut off by a new voice as a girl in a bow walks over.

"Weiss Schnee what are you doing to that poor girl?"

"Weiss Schnee?!" the girl in the hood has a look of panic on her face as she discovers who I am. And before I can say another word there is a flash of red and the girl was gone leaving only rose petals in her place.

"where did that stupid faun-" I start than im interrupted again by the new girl, I also see that the hooded girl is hiding behing her.

"don't call her a 'stupid faunus' she is probably smarter than you will ever be" the new girl scolds walking off the hooded girl right behind her.

The nerve of that girl. She knew who I was and still talked to me like I was some commoner. She even had the nerve to interrupt my scolding of that faunus trash. Well those two need to watch their backs from now in because they will pay for the embarrassment they caused me. Ill contact father later for help with my revenge but now I have to head over to the auditorium for the entrance speech.

* * *

Ruby's POV

After I followed the girl in the bow away from the Schnee, I gently tugged on her shirt and beckoned her to follow me. I walked to the gardens looking back to make sure that the girl was still following me and making sure that the Schnee hadn't followed us. Once we had gotten to the gardens I turned around after checking the area for others.

"W-why d-did you help me?" I ask quietly.

"No faunus should be bullied" She replies, her bow twitching.

"But why risk risk being bullied for me... I-I mean y-you are a faunus t-too..."

"Because of your reaction to the scolding, you curled up into a ball shuttering, I've seen that reaction before. You will be okay just come to me if you need help okay? Though I have to know how you could tell I was a faunus."

"I-I can s-see it in your bow..."

"Hmm, well that makes sense considering you yourself are a faunus. Just keep it a secret for now, okay?

"O-okay.."

"Now come on we have to get over to the auditorium for initiation."

"Okay but first c-can I know your name?"

"Yeah its Blake, Blake Belladonna. Whats yours?"

"R-Ruby, Ruby Rose..."

"Come on Ruby lets go."

Blake and I walked to the auditorium and went in. As soon as we walked in I hid behind Blake or tried to until I ran into someone and lost Blake. As soon as Blake was separated from me I was sent flying into a pillar. I couldn't move since I was embedded into the pillar. I saw Yang walk in front of me, eyes blazing red. I felt a strong punch impact my aura and I knew that there was no way out of this, she was going to keep hitting me until I was dead. After seven punches my aura was entirely depleted and my stomach hurt a lot. As my contentiousness began to fade I saw a black ribbon restraining Yang's arm and a purple glyph in front of me, that was the last thing I saw that day.

* * *

 **Coltam: Cliffhangers woot!**

 **Ruby: Seriously are you trying to kill me?**

 **Krona: Also why am I not in there yet I would have helped Ruby faster than Blake.**

 **Coltam: Because you still have things to do over in Gameindustri. And if I put you in here there would be spoilers.**

 **Krona: You make a fine point.**

 **Coltam: Well guys I gotta go, Ruby, Krona, will you do the honors?**

 **Ruby: Please leave a review so that I can have a cookie**

 **Krona: Also favorite and follow for us it encourages Coltam to write faster.**

 **All: See you next time, Bye for now!**

 **Ruby: I want a cookie...**


	6. Review Responses!

Hello Hello! Coltam here for a new thing. I'm thinking that every five chapters I will respond to the reviews. This segment may be longer or shorter depending on the amount of reviews I get So without further adeu lets get this started

* * *

striker072: Why does Yang hate Ruby?

Well striker I'm thinking ill let Yang answer to that. Yang?

Yang: Why would I give that away when you could read the story to find out.

Coltam: Yang be nice for the fans please…

Yang: fiiine

* * *

RaterRSuperStar87: Gosh poor Ruby can not catch a break she is going to team up with two people that hate her.

Coltam: well that is what it looks like is going to happen but I'm not sure how I'm going to handle it but the current plan is cannon teams, mainly to make Ruby's life harder

Ruby: you are a meanie you better give me cookies for this…

Coltam: okay Ruby you will get cookies but only ten a day unless the fans give you more.

Ruby: ookayyy~

* * *

Black Rabbit 17: I have to say I really liked this chapter and look forward to the next but seriously it's stories like this that make me bipolar towards Weiss I hate her in some and love her in others l. (You've made me hate her in this one good job portraying the arrogant bitch) but I'll always love kitty cat :3 also why did Yang attack Ruby I really think you're trying to kill her. Looking forward to the next chapter good luck with your job

Coltam: Not only am I making Weiss an arrogant bitch, but I am also turning up her racism. Normaly (according to various wikis) Weiss is not actually racist but just vary distrustful of the faunus. In this story she is an arrogant racist bitch. Also Ruby wont die (yet…) because she is too adorable and important to die.

Krona: when I rive id like to beat some sense into that Weiss person.

Coltam: not allowed

Krona: Damn.

* * *

knight7572: i think that ruby in this story is suffering from the effects being alone for a long period of time

Coltam: read over the flash back and that should give you a more clear idea of what she is suffering from, not that I can do well in writing things like that but I try.

* * *

Well folks thats all of the responses I can make for now. Just because I didnt respond to your review doesnt mean I didnt see it, It just means that I couldent think of a good way to respond to it.

Ruby: *munch, munch, munch * I gots a cookie :3

Coltam: and a shoutout to the people who have been here the whole time (I'm going off of the fact that I've seen their names multiple times in the reviews) so a big thanks to, EvilStorm101, Black Rabbit 17, And RaterRSuperStar87.

Until next time, Freelancer Coltam Krona Makara signing off


	7. Chapter 6

**Coltam: Hello, hello! I have returned for the true chapter six.**

 **Ruby: I dont think there will be any more chapter reviews every five chapters.**

 **Blake: that makes sense since the readers were disappointed with you, Coltam, for that because they thought it was a new chapter**

 **Ruby: *munch munch munch * mmm cookies.**

 **Coltam: Ruby where did you get that cookie?!**

 **Ruby: FOODninja-321 gave them to me! Now I'll do what they asked**

 **Coltam: AAAHHHH, Blake help ruby is trying to kill mee!**

 **Blake: Coltam owns nothing of RWBY...**

* * *

 **Ruby POV**

I woke up in the infirmary with my stomach wrapped in bandages. I look around to see Ms. Goodwitch sitting next to my bed. I can hear someone breathing softly as if sleeping. Focusing my hearing I listen to the sounds of the surrounding area and hear someone quietly struggling against something.

"M-Ms. Goodwitch w-what…?" I asked worriedly

"Ms. Belladonna stopped Yang from killing you and brought you here. She is now back with the rest of the first years."

"W-what about my sister?"

"She wishes to speak with you. Her exact words were 'I'll give her one chance to explain herself before I kill her.'"

"O-oh okay, but I-I want to talk to her alone… can you keep her restrained please?"

"Sure just give me a minute."

Glynda left the room to bring yang in. While she was gone I thought of what to say to my sister to get her to stop trying to kill me. I guess if I'm to do that I need to know why she is trying to kill me. All I know is that something happened back home and she blames me for it… I'll ask her about it when she comes in. Glynda brings Yang into the room. Yang's hands are covered in glyphs keeping her from attacking me. Glynda keeps the glyphs active as she leaves the room.

"Y-Yang… w-why do you want me dead?" I asked shaking, she terrifies me when she is angry like this.

"He died because of you, its your fault that he died. YOU KILLED HIM!"

"w-who d-died…?"

"He died looking for you when you ran off that day."

"T-that day?… no, no, NO! i-it cant be… dad is dead?"

"Yes he is after you disappeared he went into the forest and never returned, you are the reason he is dead!"

"Y-Yang…I-I'm sorry… I didn't want to leave. They took me away..."

"THAN WHY DIDN'T YOU COME BACK!"

"I-I tried but I couldn't escape…th-they kept me in a cage… th-they t-tortured m-me…"

"Than how are you here and not still caged up in some facility somewhere?!"

"It was during a transport to a shipyard, they were going to take me to Mistral from Atlas. During the move they had me thrown into an armored truck going through the mountains. While I was being transported a Goliath attacked the convoy. I escaped while it was attacking the other people."

"If you were in Atlas how did you get here?"

"I would rather not talk about it..."

"Ookayy still why didn't you return to patch? We spent five years looking for you!"

"I-i tried but I ended up in Vale and couldn't get a ride to patch especially since all of the people I asked hated me for being a faunus...I-I'm so so sorry Yang, I wanted to go home but the humans chased me into the Emerald Forest..."

"How did you even survive in the forest for as long as you did?"

"I did what I had to do… I stole parts for weapons and built the high-caliber sniper scythe that uncle Qrow showed me once… I also found some other things to help me but I'll tell you about those later."

"How did you end up at beacon than? I mean how were you found by the staff here?"

"W-well I was b-being hunted by humans w-who wanted to k-kill me..."

"Sis I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you before now, I promise that it will never happen again."

"It's okay Yang I forgive you."

After our talk I hugged Yang tightly. She held me close long into the night just like she used to on stormy days back in patch. I should also be thankful that I still have air in my lungs since most of Yang's embraces can be placed under the category of secret death weapons, I have one too so I cant be complaining too much about her death hugs.

After about thirty minutes I started to get sleepy. Yang noticed this and carried me to the bed in the room. She set me down and laid beside me. I cuddled closer to her and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the sound of snoring and softly sizzling food. I helped myself to half of it and waited for Yang to wake up. When she finally woke up we had to eat quickly because there was an announcement for all of the first years to go to the locker rooms and prepare for initiation. When we had finished our meals we headed down to the locker room and retrieved our weapons. From my locker I pulled out Crescent Rose, extra ammunition clips, and a small obsidian charm. On one side of the charm was carved an intricate set of runes and on the other side a rose was etched into the smooth stone. The charm was always been cool to the touch even after sitting in a fire for an hour as I had found out by accident one time.

After I had gotten my gear the announcement to head to the cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest came. I went down to the cliff to see all of the first years lined up on little plates. Seeing this I nervously stood on the second to last plate in the line. I listened to Glynda and Ozpin explain that we would be getting teams today and that our partners would be the first person we made eye contact with. I panicked at this worried that I would end up with someone who would hate me. I immediately made up my mind to find Blake or Yang as soon as I hit the ground. We were also told to retrieve artifacts from a temple within the forest. I knew exactly where it was considering I had been there many timed before. Before long I heard the ticking of the plate next to mine as Yang put on her sunglasses and was launched into the forest. I heard the blond boy asking questions beside me but didn't focus on them because he is an idiot. I heard the plate beneath my feet begin to tick and I was soon thrown into the forest ready to conquer this challenge.

* * *

 **Coltam: There I got it done this time!**

 **Ruby: Still it took you way too long…**

 **Krona: That is because instead of writing he was watching Tokyo Ravens.**

 **Coltam: Krona! How could you betray me like this…**

 **Iris: Well you do have an obligation to you fans to write this, not be lazy and watch Highschool DxD.**

 **Coltam: Iris there you are, since Krona is currently busy I'll have to ask you to join in soon.**

 **Iris: Okay I can do that but you know that you will also have to heal with _her,_ right?**

 **Coltam: I know, I know…**

 **Ruby: Well that's all for today I believe, so please leave a follow and a review and we will see you in the next chapter. Bye for now! I want more cookies…**


	8. Chapter 7

**Coltam: Hello my readers. I have returned for this chapter!**

 **Ruby: Took you long enough.**

 **Krona: Tell them about A Tale In Black.**

 **Coltam: Ah yes, I will be discontinuing A Tale In Black due to a severe lack of readers and support for the story. If you guys are reading that story let me know For now though I will be discontinuing it**

 **Ruby: Coltam does not own RWBY or any of it's characters, if he did the original storyline would be very different.**

* * *

 **? Pov**

 **Three weeks before Ruby's admittance into beacon**

It was always so simple, the madness was. Utter nonsense it was. There was no madness within me, it was all around me but it was not in me. Alas despite my best protests, here I am alone in a room. It is so boring, even though I was given full access to whatever I wanted I wasn't allowed to leave. The room was driving me mad more than those apparitions were. All of my free time was spent drawing and building.

My drawing master piece was a large drawing of two foxes, one red and one a burnt orange, on the wall across from my bed. Nobody but me is allowed to touch it. They still haven't managed to clean all of the blood out of the carpet from the last person who tried to clean it off the wall. My other master piece is a sword. The sword itself is completely indestructible. The hilt made of solid diamond. The blade made of matter darker than the center of a black hole. Set into the middle of the hand guard is a blood red stone. The stone is not dust, nor is it a common gem. The stone had power beyond belief, however it had to be made in secret due to its nature and ingredients. In fact the entire sword had to be made in secret due to the danger of the weapon.

"It is time for you meeting with the doctor. I'll walk you to his office" A staff member called as he stepped into the room.

"Okay~ And don't worry I'll walk down there myself, besides you will be resting here!~" I reply while stabbing the man through the chest with my sword. I than wrap the sword in my bed sheet and walk down to the office.

* * *

 _Mistral Asylum: Patient 0736 (Iris), 5th Mental Evaluation (audio only)_

"Hello Iris, I trust you are well?" A man is heard saying.

"Hello Doctor, I am doing wonderful today." Iris replies.

"How goes your 'project'? Is it finished yet?"

"Yes in fact she is, I actually brought her in today."

"I-I see. That is truly an intricate work."

"Yes, her name is Void Song."

"Well anyways Iris, about your condition, have you encountered any of those 'apparitions' as you called them?"

"Iris is asleep doctor" a new voice replies giggling. "She needed a rest after all the time she spent awake and I wanted to come out and play~"

"W-what are you doing?! Iris! Put the sword down!" the doctor cries franticly.

"Now where is the fun in that, I want to play doctor, so let me play with you~"

Screaming is heard for the next twenty minutes of the recording. Sounds of a liquid dripping onto the floor can also be heard. The liquid is presumed to be blood. The screaming stops abruptly, the doctor is assumed dead at this point.

"Aww it loos like I was too rough again. I broke you just as I started to get excited and have fun… Oh well there is always next time~ Bye Bye doctor~" The voice exclaims while giggling almost sweetly.

* * *

 **Ruby' POV**

Flying through the sky was a relaxing feeling. Soon I was going to be back in my home. Well its sort of my home, I lived near the old temple for two years. Anyway before I hit the ground and died I reached out above my head and grabbed onto a branch, using to swing down onto the forest floor. I lightly tapped the charm on my necklace, causing to glow slightly. When the charm stops glowing I hear the sound of paws softly hitting the ground and they are coming towards me. I llok in the direction to see my only friend before Blake and Yang, they are a little orange fox with four tails. Her name, at least that is what she told me, is Seishin-kitsune. She is small enough to fit on my shoulder so I picked her up and sat her on my shoulder.

I pulled my hood up and began to walk towards the old forest temple. Suddenly a horde of beowolves charged at me. Seishin-kitsune instantly hid under my hood as I brought out Crescent Rose. When the Beowolves surrounded me I readied the scythe and pulled the trigger causing a one of the grimm to die and sending me into a spin. I than activated my semblance to increase the speed of my spin. While spinning I slice apart all of the grimm around me leaving nothing but mutilated grimm corpses scattered around the clearing. Listening for anything out of place I freeze, sensing another aura. I am scared because The aura feels so cold and dangerous. Quickly I climb a nearby tree to avoid having to team with a person with such a frigid aura.

'Kits, what should I do that aura scares me…' I asked through my thoughts. With Seishin-kitsune I can speak using telepathy due to a perfect resonation of our auras.

'calm down and watch from here. We can determine a course of action from there. I do suggest that you find the source of this aura for your and this new one are compatible mostly. There do seem to be a few quite a few complications preventing any kind of synchronization of both of your auras.'

'they are here!'

'such a frigid and dangerous aura, this person does not seem like a person you want to team with'

As I tried to get away from the person I slipped and fell to the ground. When I stood up I locked eyes with the one person I was hoping to never see again, Weiss Schnee. Immediately after our eyes met I ran and hid behind a tree. I looked back at her frightened, it is obvious she hates me so I'm scared to be on her team. Officially she is my teammate for the rest of our time at beacon, but it is clear that she wants me dead. I notice that the sword that she is holding is glowing a ferocious red. She than Points the blade at the tree I'm hiding behind, a massive ball of fire erupts from the tip of the rapier and slams into my tree causing the tree to explode.

After my hiding spot is destroyed I begin to run. I resonate my aura with Seishin-kitsune's and push my semblance to the max breaking. In doing do I am running so fast that the forest around me turns into a blur of light. When I reach the clearing where the temple is I stop, in doing so I emit a pulse of light that scatters into rose petals. Upon seeing the temple and what stands on the pedestals I take the figure that looks like a horse and hide behind one of the pillars. Just as soon as I get behind the pillar I hear people enter the clearing.

* * *

 **Coltam: That's a wrap for chapter seven!**

 **Ruby: Damn you and you cliff hangers**

 **Iris: My big debut, it was a lot of fun!**

 **Coltam: Iris why are you so insane?**

 **Ruby: That would be your fault since she is your OC.**

 **Coltam: Well I guess that I will see you readers next time!**

 **All: Bye Bye~**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello my wonderful readers I an very sorry it took so long to get this next chapter up. I have been very busy between school, marching band, and work. again sorry and i will try to get these up faster and more often but it will take me a good few days to get a chapter written. Before I continue with this story ill respond to your reviews!**

 **Knight7572:** **Of course you don't that is the point, she is supposed to be untrustworthy**

 **DV330:** **After Ruby explained what happened to her Yang will be more protective of Ruby now**

 **Black Rabbit 17:** **As far as we know Ruby is the last remaining fox faunus. The faunus are more in tune with their animal instincts, therefore they dislike the weaker faunus. Since Ruby is the last of the fox faunus she is deemed the weakest of the faunus, therefore other faunus will try to kill her to weed out the week. Humans will want to kill her** **satisfaction of killing off an entire race of faunus. That is why Ruby is targeted so much and so often. At least Blake and Yang are on Ruby's side.**

 **Guest:** **I suck at proof reading and I apologize for it but because of the way my brain works I can never tell if the way I write something is wrong since my brain will fix it without me knowing it is wrong so it gets left wrong on the chapter. About your character that you want me to make, Ill make your character but you will have to message me with all of the details, from appearance and personality to likes dislikes and fears.**

 **Anyways on with the chapter!**

* * *

 ***Ruby POV***

I hear the sound of a person entering the clearing. Quickly, I hide behind a pillar and observe the clearing. What I notice is that, although I only heard one person, two people walked up to the ruins. One of them was a skinny tallish guy who seemed to be stronger than he looked because of the massive cross strapped to his back. The other one was a short very young looking girl. She didn't seem to have any weapons, the only thing I could guess was a weapon were the two gloves that had a red and black gem on them. They both seemed very strong so I stayed hidden while they rested on the steps.

"Hey Krona-kun, why didn't you let me attack that pack of beowolves?"

"Because I wanted to have the fun this time, besides last time you got to kill that hydra.

"Mou, you are soo mean to me Krona-kun"

"Lay off it will ya, I'll let you kill the next bunch."

"Okayy~"

"Hey Kit do the sense thing for me since you are better at it than me."

"Hai~ I knew I was the better one here!"

They stopped talking as the girl closed her eyes. Suddenly I felt as though the pillar wasn't even there and that they could see me. The little girl visibly stiffened and she than spoke calmly to her partner while entering a combat stance.

"three meters left, four meters back. Someone is hiding and listening in on us."

"On it" the boy replied.

The boy than turned toward where I am hiding and unhooked something from his belt. He held it out at me and suddenly I was thrown back into another pillar, the pillar in front of me now just smoking rubble. I start to quake in fear and I hide under my cloak as they stare at me from across the ruins. Suddenly I hear a new voice from across the ruins.

"Ooh~ Krona did you get me a new toy?~" The newcomer asked

"N-no, she is not your toy. Last time I let you play with someone new you managed to cut their heart out with a spoon and feed it to them before they died of blood loss." The boy, Krona, replied causing me to shake more.

"Awww, I wanted a new toy..."

"Luna, Krona we are leaving we have what we need." the shorter girl says grabbing two black bishops and literally dragging the two away.

* * *

Once I was sure that they had left I darted out from under my cloak, grab the nearest piece and hide behind a pillar. Regaining my composure I set about making this area mine so that no grimm come near. All along the edge of the clearing I run my tail over the surface of the trees placing my scent on the trees as a warning to all grimm that I now own this area. Thinking about the deathstalker and giant nevermore in the area I switch my normal ammo clip out for my high density gravity dust rounds.

Letting the peace of my forest wash over me I calm down greatly, letting my survivalist mind take over. I seal the Grav-clip and load a single standard round into the chamber. After that I climb up to the top of the ruin and place Crescent Rose in long range rifle form. Looking through the scope I can see various grimm prowling around avoiding the places where my scent is concentrated. In annother part of the forest I can see two people entering the deathstalker cave, what idiots they even ignored the warning paintings.

Looking around I see my sister kicking the shit out of two ursas. Near her I see Blake hiding in some bushes. I use my aura and create a single rose petal and send it towards Blake and my sister so that they can find me. I than cast my gaze to a figure in white. She seems to be surrounded by beowolves and about to attack the alpha of the group. I decide to mess with her since she tried to kill me earlier. I steady my breath, aim carefully at the head of the alpha and just as she dashes forward I squeeze the trigger, effective killing the alpha. Surprised the girl in white flails her sword unleashing a wave of fire at a nearby tree, setting it ablaze.

Hearing a girly scream I see a red haired warrior lady staring down a deathstalker. I unseal the Grav-clip and aim at the center of the deathstalker's body. Double checking my aim I squeeze the trigger firing the gravity bullet at the large scorpion grimm. When it hits the outer shell it activates the gravity dust creating a small black hole just large enough to suck in the middle of the grimm's body before collapsing. I check immediately if the two people are okay, and they are. I don't want their death on my hands since I don't want to kill another living being if I can help it.

* * *

Not long after that incident I had met up with Blake and Yang. And we were walking back to the cliffs.

"So sis, do you have a partner yet?" Yang asked cheerfully.

"...Yes"

"Than why isn't she here with us?" Blake asks.

"She hates me..."

""Oh""

We were quiet on our whole walk back to the cliffs. Once we made it to the cliff face we realized we had to find a way up. Using my semblance I dashed up the cliff face and sat on the edge at the top. Yang used her gauntlets like rocket boosters and shot herself to the top while Blake launcher her weapon in it's gun form, sticking into the rock with a vary strong ribbon attached to it and climbed up using that way. Once we had made it up the cliffs we walked over to where the rest of the first years were waiting while I hid behind Yang so that she could protect me from the people who were staring at me. Than we were all taken into the auditorium for the announcement of teams, though we had to wait for one student to arrive before we could start. My heart suddenly sunk at the realization that I have to be stuck with the murderous white haired girl for the rest of my time here at beacon.

* * *

 **Coltam: And done. I'm sorry this took so long to get done I have been trapped at work a lot more often and have had very little time to write. Also I have another story based on the hyperdimention neptunia series and I encourage you to go and check it out. Currently the story is on a hiatus until i get some sort of feedback telling me to either kill it or continue it. The story is: A Take In Black Please go and check it out and give me some feedback over there so I can keep writing and improve as well.**

 **Untill next time guys, Otaku Coltam-Sempai away!~**

 **Ruby: Baka Coltam-Sempai...**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ruby's POV**

As soon as Blake, Yang, and I had scaled the cliffs we were immediately taken to the theater to be given our teams. One of the members who was supposed to be on our team has been taken to professor Ozpin's office for an unknown reason. So now we are waiting for Ozpin to return and give us our teams. Since we have to wait I am hiding my ears by hiding in my cloak. As it stands now I wonder where that Schnee went.

Since I get bored easily I decided to go to the shooting range. Or maybe ill go to the workshop to work on Crescent Rose. Either way I cant stay here for long periods of time. I decide to head to the workshop since I do need a side arm to work with. I'm also thinking about adding a longer range weapon to my collection. I have a couple of blueprints I got from a weird guy in the forest. He wore a red hat and trench coat and sunglasses, at night. Either way I got some blueprints from him and once I had a good look at them the guns seem really awesome and powerful.

I use my semblance to get to the workshop unnoticed. Once there I start working on the pistol. The pistol is going to take some time to make since I will be building most of the parts form scratch. After an hour I have built a Hellsing Arms Jackal. Made of a black, dust infused, silver and titanium alloy with a length of thirty nine centimeters and a weight of sixteen kilograms. It has a slide that covers the entire top frame it is chambered to fire custom designed 13mm rounds. The breech is on the left rather than on the right so I think this may have a sister gun to it but I don't have the plans for that one. The rounds themselves are very interesting. with a silver casing, a reinforced core for armor piercing, and a liquid explosive element in the tip they are a force to be reckoned with.

Since the rounds require a liquid explosive I used high strength liquefied fire dust, though I could use any kind of liquid dust. Depending on the kind of bust and the strength of said dust I could cause a variety of different effects. For instance if I used a weak lightning dust I could cause the target to be paralyzed. If I were to use a strong ice dust a single shot could encase a target with ice. The high strength fire dust I am using causes minor explosions. If I use the black dust it would completely annihilate a target that had no aura. To keep things safe I have separate magazines for each kind of dust, each color coded. The basic magazine is silver and features the explosive fire dust. The blue magazine is the paralysis one and the white magazine is the freeze magazine. The magazine with the black dust has a black cross on each side.

To put the gun to the best test I know I load the black cross mag into the gun and head over to the firing range. Once I am in the firing range I head over to one of the booths and put on my headphones, flattening my fox ears to the top of my head. Normally I don't need to wear them but since I am indoors I have to take into consideration the echo. I take aim at a target, flick off the safety, and fire.

 **Narrator POV**

Glynda Goodwitch was relaxing in her office as the students rested from returning from initiation. As a result of initiation there are no classes being held. In her office Glynda was reading a book that she would not be caught dead reading around her students.

'Finally I have some time where a student isn't causing a fight or trying to kill another student. Just a little relaxation time for myself. I can read a good book here in my office in peace. No fights, no attacks, no classes and no explosions…' Thought Glynda

Just as she finished her thought an explosion shook the school. The shock wave from the blast shattered all of the windows within a five mile radius. Though no one was seriously injured it caused major fear and panic. In her silent anger Gynda's semblance crushes the floor she is standing on. Once she got a hold on her anger and reigned in her semblance. She went to find the source of the explosion.

 **Glynda's POV**

Judging from the damage the of the shock wave the explosion seems to have come from the workshop and shooting range building. This has to be an attack on the school, no student could have caused such an explosion, right? Nonetheless I have to find the source of this explosion. Once I reached the building I see that the entire side of the building that had housed the shooting range was decimated. There was nothing left but dust and ashes. Upon what was left of the floor stood a figure, wrapped in a red cloak seemingly shocked at the damage done.

"Ruby… Is that you?" I call out

"M-Ms. Goodwitch! I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause this much damage..." She responds.

"Ruby… Just come down here, ill fix the building and we can discuss this in my office."

"Yes Ms. Goodwitch"

Ruby rushes over to my side as I begin to use my semblance to repair the building. It takes me longer to finish fixing this building than normal considering the extent of the damage. Once the building is stable I bring Ruby to my office. As it stands I will need to contract a building crew to properly rebuild and strengthen the building. Ill talk with ruby but than I need to talk to Ozpin about the spacial anomaly out in the ocean south of vale. Anyways back to the task at hand.

"So Ruby I first have to ask, did you cause that explosion?" I ask

"Y-yes Ms. Goodwitch..." She replies hanging her head.

"I'm not mad ruby, I promise, I just want to know how it happened."

"Well you see I got a blueprint for a gun from a man in the forest a while back so I decided to make it. The gun is really big and really powerful with custom made rounds. The rounds require liquid dust in the tip so I used my special black dust and I tested it and it destroyed the firing range. I think the effects of liquified and condensed black dust should be banned for indoor use." she rambles, her eyes lighting up at the mention of her new gun.

"Ruby, unfortunately you must face the consequences of your actions. I will have to assign you detention, as much as I don't want to..." I say interrupting her rambling just before I look at her.

I look at her and she is pulling the puppy dog eyes on me. I must resist I have a reputation to uphold… oh god now she is quivering her lip.

"I-I guess that I could overlook a few details..." I say giving in to the puppy dog eyes.

"Thank you Ms Goodwitch!" She exclaims, jumping into my lap and hugging me.

It seems that I make her feel safe because she only acts like this with me or when she is alone in a safe place. Though what does she see in me? Am I a mother figure to her or something else. Nonetheless I have to meet with Ozpin. I untangle myself from Ruby and stand up.

"Ruby go back to the theater and wait there. I have to talk with Ozpin about a few things."

 **Ruby's POV**

After the event with the explosion I sneak back to the theater and hide in the corner so that no body will notice me. Even when I am hiding in this corner I feel someone's gaze locked on me but I cant figure out where the are, its really unnerving. I have to hide, it's not safe here this piercing gaze on me seems filled with unknown intent. Unknown is bad, must hide.

' _Ruby calm down, slow your breathing. You need to use your head not your instincts, you are among humans now your animal instincts are only going to get you in trouble here._ '

'K-kit? Is that you? W-what just happened? I'm confused…'

' _Your instincts almost took over completely. Someone was staring at you from a distance and due to that explosion your fox traits began to be on edge. Combined with your fear of being watched with out knowing who is watching you set off your instinct to run form danger._ '

'O-oh… how do I keep this from happening in the future? I don't want to have my instincts act up in the middle of battle.'

' _To do that you need to overcome your fear of humans. Than, and only than, can you begin to reign in you instincts._ '

'O-oh okay'

' _Get some rest I think it will be a while before teams are assigned here, I cannot sense the icy aura from before and she was supposed to be your partner so they are likely finding a replacement for her now. Just rest._ '

As I drift off to sleep I sense a warm person approach and curl around me. Soon afterward I fall asleep in comfort and safety. In my sleep I see a golden sun, a black cat, and a gentle snowfall. Beyond them is a harsh winter wind ushering in fire and darkness. It must be just a dream.

 **Unknown POV**

It has been a few hours since we got back from the emerald forest and we are still waiting on some of the other students to return. I am really starting to get bored here just waiting, maybe I could find someone new to talk to. Looking around the room I can see a blonde brawler chatting with a cat-like rogue. The brawler is too loud and the rogue is preoccupied. No luck there, there is also a bubbly redhead fawning over a boy who seems to be meditating. They seem like an interesting couple. Looking around the room once more a flash of red catches my eye. A little girl in a red cloak who seems to be a timid faunus. I might talk to her later if I can find the time, but she seems like she will flee at any second If anyone approaches her.

I decide take a minute to go over my companions. There is Luna Snowshade, a sword wielder. She doesn't use a shield which is strange. She excels at close and middle range combat and she is an excellent fighter. This girl reminds me of a curious cat and a poisonous scorpion. She has beady red eyes with silky, straight, shoulder-length hair that is the color of sapphires. She tends to wear it in twin-tails. She is short and has a perfect loli build with cream-colored skin and she wears a lot of tight fitting clothes in a primarily red color scheme. She looks like she is always ready to strike at someone, likely due her having some sadistic tendencies but ill accept it until it becomes too much of a problem, or until I can match her up with a masochist.

There is Krona Eralon, our sniper though he is also effective at hand to hand, close range combat, and stealth. I consider him to be our group's resident assassin. He has almond-shaped ice blue eyes that are like two frozen lakes and long, luxurious, straight hair the color of fresh fallen snow, normally worn down or braided sat o keep out out of his way. He is tall and has a lithe build with pale skin, his wardrobe is classy and unusual, with a white and ice blue color scheme. He is always soft spoken and gentle even when he is agitated and especially so when he is trying to comfort someone and he is usually extremely polite in his words and his mannerisms. He also moves very quietly, even when he isn't trying.

Then there is Allie Dracul, she is our tank. I'm sure her real name isn't Allie but that is what she calls herself. Her main combat qualities are defense and close/middle range heavy combat. She wields Two large hand guns that seem to deal a lot of damage. She has round, stilted red eyes that are like two deep pools of fresh blood with beautiful, long, luxurious, straight, raven black hair is worn in a style that reminds me of a river of crude oil. She is tall with a strong yet graceful build with china white skin. Her 'casual' wardrobe is no-nonsense and professional with a mostly red and black color scheme. When she is not in casual-wear or uniform she is wearing pitch black steel armor. She is a bit on the serious side and she always seems so calm, even in the face of death. She also seems to think she is the most powerful vampire in existance, ill just leave that alone for now.

I am this team's leader and rogue. I specialize in tactics, stealth, subterfuge, infiltration as well as all ranges of combat. My weapons are a pair of chain scythes that are attached on my back with a mechanism to retract them. My semblance allows me to gather shadows around my body and anything I am holding and use them to my advantage. I will go in to more detail on what I can use them for later. My name is Viola Corbeau, I have been told that I remind people of a royal and mysterious raven, probably because I have slited lavender eyes with long, silky, wavy, ebony hair. I tend to wear it down in style like that of layered feathers. I am tall with a graceful build with relatively pale skin, not as pale as Krona, but still fairly pale. I tend to wear unconventional yet elegant clothes, with a mostly gray and purple color scheme. I tend to be a little more playful and teasing than people expect, that is probably due to my faunus heritage.

"Hey Krona, what do you know about the girl in the hood over there?" I ask Krona.

"Here is my current database file on her; Name: Unknown, Race: faunus (Type unknown), Weapon: Long range rifle (no other information available), Semblance: Unknown, First encountered: Emerald forest ruins. That is all I know about her. We had to literally pull Luna away from her before she murdered the poor girl." He replies.

"Oh my, well ill go and talk to her later I might be able to talk to her a little better since I am also a faunus."

[All first year students are to report to the theater immediately for the assignment of teams] the voice of professor Goodwitch crackles over the intercom.

* * *

Annnd done jeez this took longer than expected. School and work are taking its toll on my writing ability.

Iris: Hello Coltam~

Me: Oh hello Iris why are you here?

Iris: Well since I am not in any of your works I thought I could help you maintain those who pass through this palce.

Me: Thank you Iris but I must be going now, I have things to do.

Iris: What things? You don't do things.

Me: yes I do I take enthusiastic walks through the internet.

Iris: and get lost on the path of life?

Me: ... Shut up.

EDIT: Jan, 7, 2016: reworked the OC team ever so slightly minor fixes and such.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys Its Freelancer Coltam here, im sorry i have been gone so long i have been so busy with school and work that i really haven't gotten the chance to write as often as i would like. as long as i get support for this story from now on i will stay up writing to get these chapters out for you.**

 **Previously**

 _[All first year students are to report to the theater immediately for the assignment of teams] the voice of professor Goodwitch crackles over the intercom._

 **And now the show:**

* * *

 **Viola POV**

all of us first years that were in the gym are now headed to the theater. I have lost sight of the girl in the red hood so I sadly cannot use this chance to go talk to her. Well none the less I need to know if the people I have been assuming as my team is actually my team. As I head into the theater I notice that two display screens have been set up, presumably to show the faces of the reams along with their names.

While waiting for my team to be called I zoned out and missed a lot of the team names, until I heard the name of a certain faunus hating asshole being called. I seriously hate that guy.

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark... You four have retrieved the black bishop pieces, from today onward you will be known as team Cardinal (CRDL), Lead by, Cardin Winchester" Ozpin said.

"Hey Krona can I call them team airhead since all their names have to do with birds and the sky?" I asked my partner.

"Funny yes but have at least a little respect, they are our classmates after all." He replies.

"I say we take my gun and give them an ass full of lead." Allie buts in.

"Not a good idea unless you want to get kicked out and arrested for murder." I reply.

"Fine but can I at least prank the hell out of them?" she asks.

"Sure be my guest."

We hear Ozpin start to speak and quiet down. "Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren... You four have retrieved the white rook pieces, from this day on you will be known as team Juniper (JNPR), Lead by, Jaune Arc" we saw the boy, Jaune, speak and Ozpin reply but couldn't hear what was said.

"Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao-Long, You three have retrieved the white knight pieces. Due to Ms. Schnee's attempt to kill another student she has been kicked out and arrested for attempted murder. We have instead brought the younger sister of Weiss Schnee, Winter Schnee to be Ruby Rose's partner. from this day on you will be known as team Ruby (RWBY), Lead by, Ruby Rose."

I could see from here the shock on the red hooded girl shock at being picked for the leader of the team. Good luck little one. I walked up the the stage and awaited the call out of my name, and hopefully the call out of my friends, I guess, names.

"Viola Corbeau, Allie Dracul, Luna Snowshade, Krona Eralon, you four have retrieved the black queen pieces, from this day on you will be known as team Valkyrie (VALK), Lead by, Viola Corbeau. Things are shaping up to be an interesting year..."

 **Forty miles under the Emerald Forest, two weeks before initiation**

"Computer list of all subjects and their designations. Delta Block"

" _Yes sir,_ _Retrieving_ _Delta Block data._

 _Subject: Delta-00, Designation: Apocalypse, Status: isolated stasis, Contained._

 _Subject: Delta-01, Designation: Oracle, Status: Asleep, Contained._

 _Subject: Delta-02, Designation: Alchemist , Status: in VR training, Contained. Bought by Cinder Fall_

 _Subject: Delta-03, Designation: Ghost, Status: Contained._

 _Subject: Delta-04, Designation: Watcher, Status: On patrol, Guarded._

 _Subject: Delta-05, Designation: Index, Status: Recording experiments, Contained._

 _Subject: Delta-06, Designation: Slipstream, Status: Asleep, Contained, Emitting high levels of energy._

 _Subject: Delta-07, Designation: Nightshade, Status: Reading, Contained._

 _Subject Delta-08, Designation: Reaper, Status: Power training, Contained._

 _Subject Delta-09, Designation: Knowledge, Status: reading, Contained._

 _Subject Delta-10, Designation: Angel, Status: Flight practice, Contained._

 _Subject Delta-11, Designation: Summoner, Status: Weapon training. Contained_

 _Anything else I can do for you sir?"_

"Activate project Witch within Delta Block, use test batch 17."

" _Yes sir, activating project Witch, will read out results._

 _17-0:Failed, implosion of body, sterilizing room..._

 _17-1:Failed, internal organ failure, removing body..._

 _17-2:Failed, subject comatose, removing body for further study..._

 _17-3:Failed, Subject exploded, removing waste and sterilizing room..._

 _17-4:Failed, heart failure, removing body_

 _17-5:Partial success, temporary gain of powers, death soon after..._

 _17-6:Complete success. What now sir?"_

"Activate 17-6 as Delta-12, designate as Witch."

" _And the rest of batch 17?_ "

"Exterminate them."

" _yes sir."_

 **Narrator POV: Twenty miles south of Vale, The night after the team ceremony.**

Over the ocean south of vale there is a spacial anomaly. This fact is known to three people, Professor Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch, and Subject Delta-06. This spatial anomaly is unexplainable to most and is perceived to most who fly through it as a patch of turbulence.

Without warning suddenly a large meteor emerged from the anomaly and headed towards the emerald forest the meteor was moving slowly but sped up at an alarming rate, braking many laws of physics seeing as it had no propulsion. The meteor slammed into the emerald forest right over where Delta Wing was laying deep underground.

When the meteor slammed into the ground it knocked out the power within the underground lab long enough to free some of the subjects. The subjects freed were Delta Block 01-12. The newly freed subjects made their way to the surface in the mass confusion that followed the impact of the meteor. They looked each other in they eyes, not saying a word, they put their left fists together. On the back each of their left hands was a tattoo of a black triangle, a black delta. This was a silent promise to meet up again in the future they separated their hands and began to walk in different directions.

Delta-03, Ghost faded away as he walked away from the group alone. Delta-01,04,06, and 10 began to walk towards the Atlas mountains. Delta-07,09 and 11 began to walk towards the city of vale. Delta-02,05,08, and 12 began to wander the emerald forest before finding themselves lost within the miles of forest that surround Beacon academy. Before leaving the crash site of the meteor, Subject 02 used his semblance to compress the meteor into a small ball while keeping the same mass that it had, increasing both the weight and density of the object, he than reduces the weight to that of a small book while still keeping the same density and mass, than pockets it These actions broke many laws of physics and the universe.

back in Beacon Academy, Glenda Goodwitch had just called a full staff meeting to discuss the explosion in the emerald forest.

"We need to go into the forest to investigate the explosion" Glynda exclaims.

"On the contrary Glynda I believe that we should remain here to protect the students if this explosion is a failed attack on the school as you claim." a green haired man replies.

"I agree with Oobleck on this one Glynda" gray haired, portly, professor states.

"Thank you Peter" the now named Oobleck replies.

"It seems you are out voted here Glynda, we can investigate in the morning when we can actually see, but for now we should be easing the nerves of our students." Professor Ozpin says in a calming and soothing voice.

"Fine but we investigate first thing tomorrow morning." Glynda replies.

Deep within the laboratory a woman sits in her office in concern.

" _Mistress Frost are you okay?"_ The computer asks

"I am fine, give me a status report." Ophelia Frost replies. She is the leader of this demented project.

" _the Delta Wing was heavily damaged by the impact of a meteor. Testing batches 18-25 have expired and are unusable, Subjects Delta-01-12 are missing and untraceable."_

"I want those subjects found and brought back dead or alive, Push the expired testing batches through the grinder and bring me the blood, the meat goes to the kitchens."

 **Subject 08/Reaper's POV**

"We need to find a way out of this forest guys we will get captured out here" I say frustratedly

"I have an idea." Index says emotionlessly.

"Well lets hear it than!"

"D-don't yell please..." Alchemist says timidly.

"If Witch projects her orb approximately fifty feet directly up I can use it as a focus for my abilities and map an area of three approximately three hundred miles."

"I like that plan Index ill do it" Witch says.

Witch moves her orb fifty feet into the air above us and Index closes her eyes and focuses on the orb. She soon stands up and points in a direction.

"This way, there is a school this way." Index states. The girl looks like a twelve year old but in all actuality she is seventeen, bloody lolis. She has blond hair and eyes to match. She doesn't really know how to fight but she is good at gathering data and remembering details, she is also really Good at strategizing.

Alchemist is a shy fourteen year old with a seventeen year old mind and fighting ability. He has dark silver eyes and black hair, he hides most of his body under a tattered gray cloak. He also has bat wings, wolf ears, and a scorpion tail,as a result of him going through project chimera, His ability is very powerful but it is also dangerous, since he breaks the universal laws of physics using it it has a chance to rebound and cause him and anything around him harm.

Witch is a taller girl with silver hair and light brown eyes. She wears a low cut, Gothic style, strapless dress with dark purple thigh high stockings and black, two inch heals with roses on them. She also wears a hooded cloak that splits into two tails at the end. She always has this weird purple orb that floats around her, she can control it but it also seems like it has a mind of ts own. She excels in long and middle range combat but is sorely lacking in close range combat. She is eighteen years old.

I am known as Reaper, I have purple eyes and black hair. I cant really remember much else about my past except for my age and someone who looks exactly like me but isn't me. I am seventeen. I excel at close and middle range but I have no long range capabilities.

As I was monologing we had reached the base of a cliff. Sitting at the base were four sets of climbing gear with a note attached to one of them, It read:

I will watch and help when I can if you need me ill find you.

Your brother in the shadows, -G

it seems that ghost will be keeping in touch with all of us from the shadows. Thank you Ghost.

We sued the climbing gear that ghost left up to scale the cliffs. Once we reached the top we snuck around until we could find an entrance to the building. We crept around for at least an hour before we came across a tree the was outside a second story window.

I signaled to the others and we climbed the tree and I crept up to the window and used one of my weapons, dual sickles, to unlatch the window silently. I got the window and got everyone with out a sound. My plan was to sneak into the school gather information, gather our strength while remaining hidden in this school, Alchemist ruined that plan. Once we were inside we began to make our way to the door but Alchemist tripped over something, very loudly might I add, and crashed into something. The loud sounds must have woken up the occupants of the room because I soon found myself crashing through a door and landing in a bathtub. I soon had a sword to my neck. I could tell by the sounds in the other room that the others had gotten captured as well.

"Ruby contact Glynda, quickly we have to get them into the teachers hands ASAP!"

"...We're Fucked!

* * *

 **And that is a wrap on chapter ten, here is what is currently known about the subjects by the subjects and you readers**

 **Whereabouts of Subjects Delta 1-12**

 **02,05,08,12-Beacon Academy**

 **01,04,06,10-Hiding in Atlas mountains**

 **03-Unknown**

 **07,09,11-Hiding in the city of Vale.**

 **The subjects:**

 **Subject: Delta-01, Designation: Oracle, Abilities: Unknown**

 **Subject: Delta-02, Designation: Alchemist, Abilities: Matter manipulation**

 **Subject: Delta-03, Designation: Ghost, Abilities: Invisibility, Unknown**

 **Subject: Delta-04, Designation: Watcher, Abilities: Unknown**

 **Subject: Delta-05, Designation: Index, Abilities: True sight, Unknown**

 **Subject: Delta-06, Designation: Slipstream, Abilities: Unknown**

 **Subject: Delta-07, Designation: Nightshade, Abilities: Unknown**

 **Subject Delta-08, Designation: Reaper, Abilities: Unknown**

 **Subject Delta-09, Designation: Knowledge, Abilities: Unknown**

 **Subject Delta-10, Designation: Angel, Abilities: Flight, Unknown**

 **Subject Delta-11, Designation: Summoner, Abilities: Unknown**

 **Subject Delta-12, Designation: Witch, Abilities: Unknown**

 **Keep those reviews coming and give be good feedback it helps with writing.**

 **"Know the rules well, so you can break them effectively." – Dalai Lama**

 **Freelancer Colatm, Signing off, Ja Ne**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone Coltam here with Chapter 11 of A Withered Rose. with that i wanna get right to the reviews!**

 **EvilStorm101: Welcome back to the show man ive missed ya, i look forward to your reviews in the future!**

 **red delta: Thanks man, i hope to do your character justice here, Also the gem in Iris' sword is not the philosopher's stone but it has similar properties, its origin and makeup will remain secret for now.**

 **I own nothing of RWBY, also i am going to be focusing a lot more on the OCs for a while, mainly because can get them right better than Ruby or any of the cannon characters, especially with the changes i made to them.**

 **Alas on with the story!**

* * *

 **Index POV**

soon after our capture we were taken to separate holding cells. As soon as I was put in the cell I sued a part of my ability to scan the entire area. Soon a beautiful tall blond woman. I recognize her as Glynda Goodwitch,i don't remember how I know her but I know her name none the less.

"Who are you and why are you here?" The woman by the name of Glynda asks me.

"My name is Delta-05 designated Index" I answered

"Delta-05?"

"Yes we were part of an illegal research project, we were part of the Delta Block, I was designed to record all of the experiments."

"Experiments? What do you mean?"

"We were subjects, Project Wrath was the name. A project to create enhanced humans to be used as soldiers against the Grimm. It was soon converted into an underground research and mercenary core."

"You look to be about twelve years old and they experimented on you?"

"I am actually seventeen years of age, most of Delta Block is under the age of twenty, the oldest, Delta-00, is nineteen. It was proven that those under the age of twenty have the best compatibility for the tests."

"How many successful people were in Delta Block?"

"Twelve successful subjects and one semi-successful Omega-subject."

"Omega-subject?"

"Omega-subjects are the subjects of sub experiments designed to be gateways to the next set of experiments. Her designation was Lamia, Delta-02.5 she was likely killed in the crater impact that freed Delta-01-12."

"Thank you for the information, note that all of this has been recorded."

"i understand, may I sleep now?"

"be my guest I will go and question your friend, the male one, what is his name?"

"...His name is...Alchemist...zzz"

 **Glynda's POV**

Alchemist hmmm... I wonder why they have such specific designations... I make y way over to the holding cell that houses Alchemist. I know little about any of them but I have gained much information from the one known as Index. I wonder what Alchemist is like? I'll find out soon.

I walk into the room to find a young boy huddling on the provided bed wrapped in a blanket. He acts a lot like Ruby when she is scared,I wonder how old he is... he is cute too, if he is young enough I may just end up adopting him, but for now I have to steel myself and do my job. I hate having to question him especially when he is like this, but it is my job, job first personal feeling later Glynda.

"Hello, your friend told me that you are known as Alchemist." I said to the boy.

"P-please don't send m-me back there, I don't want to go b-back there..." he replied, he seems so scared to go back there, just what did they do to him?

"Don't worry I'm not going to send you back there, I just want to know why you and your friends broke into the student dorms."

"W-we were trying to gather our s-strength so that we c-could try and survive o-out in the wild..."

"Where were you going to go?"

"I...I don't know, R-Reaper was the one making the plans..."

"Thank you for your time, Ill go now."

"Don't go...please...s-stay until I f-fall asleep..."

"...Oh alright"

I stay with the young boy until he falls asleep than I silently leave the room. Once I have left the room I went to my office to write up a report on this incident, also admittedly to research adoption laws. So far I have found no reason to doubt their story, I also don't think that the one known as index can lie either. After I am done with my report I submit it to Ozpin. After that I start work on filling out an official adoption form so that I may adopt the boy known as Alchemist when I pass the background check.

As I get the form filled out I get word from Ozpin that the four that were brought into our custody are to be brought before Ozpin and given the chance to join beacon. I will never understand that man's reasoning but it is his school. Though if there were twelve that escaped than where are the others? Given what they said the probably scattered so that they can stay safe from those who wish to do them harm.

I submit the adoption form and go to Ozpin's office to discuss the new students and how we are going to introduce them to the school and what year they are going to be in. I really hate Ozpin's choice in elevator music, he just has to choose the most ridiculous and annoying song ever for the elevator... damn that Rick Astly guy. Now to compose myself before I make it to the office.

"Hello Glynda, I trust you found the elevator music enjoyable." Ozpin says as soon as I walk through the door.

"That is hardly the matter at hand here." I reply coldly

"on to the proper matter than, I believe that those four are highly capable, I wish to put them in the first year and charge teams JNPR, RWBY, and VALK with their supervision. Since only three of them are beacon age I was thinking about moving all three teams into a special dorm and add the three to the teams, phrase it as a trial run for a new system because it kind of will be. If this works well enough I will change up team dynamics, you know as well as I that some missions require three teams working in unison."

"this will require a new name for the three team group and a specific name per group."

"Yes I was thinking that the combination of three teams will be called a unit. The names for the units will be based on the three ream names, using the first letter of the team names. The first unit will be called Unit VRJ (verge), I trust you will handle the construction of the unit's housing."

"very well, but what of the young one?"

"he will be under your care until further notice."

 **Krona's POV(just after team ceremony)**

So our team has been formed, Team VALK. It is as I predicted, the chess pieces determined the team we were on, we gathered the two black queen pieces. It is interesting one would think that there would only be one queen piece, I presume that having only one queen piece would cause problems with creating teams. Alas I concur, speculating on this subject is pointless now as the teams have already been formed.

I do believe that we are to be given dorms, though it will be interesting to see how boarding arrangements will be made. I do wonder if we will be given four dorms that are adjacent to one another or if we will be given a dorm that is more like a flat. Well I will cross that bridge when I come to it. Though it will be interesting to live in the same room as three women.

"Hey Krona I got our room arrangements!" Viola calls to me.

"I'll be right there allow me to gather the others." I reply.

"Okay~"

She is very energetic, as well as enigmatic on occasion. I sent a message to the others to meet in front of the statue, then turned back to Viola who was staring at Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY. I decide to be a little more playful in this situation, some light teasing won't hurt anything, I'm sure.

"See someone you like Viola?" I ask teasingly.

"W-what n-no I-I don't know what you mean" she stammers out nervously.

"Relax I am jesting, though your reaction suggest something else, a crush perhaps? No matter, the team has gathered in front of the statue awaiting our arrival so that we may be informed of the dormitory arrangements."

"F-fine let's go before I make myself look like a fool."

we make our way out to the statue where we are greeted by our teammates I look to Viola who has now composed herself and is ready to tell us our sleeping arrangements.

"Okay team we have been given the information on the dorm situation, we will be staying in dorm number 208... so all of us will be in the same dorm, interesting." Viola states.

"nothing that can be done about it now" I reply

"Don't get any ideas here Luna, we don't need any trouble because you did something stupid." Allie shot.

"Oh and Allie, no unsupervised walks I'd rather not be arrested because you 'accidentally' destroyed half the city of vale." Viola says sternly

"Damn." Allie replies.

"I advise we go to our dorm and get all of our unpacking done and discuss the room layout." I say calmly.

"""Good idea""" the girls say in unison, Quite peculiar if you ask me.

We make our way through the mass of other students and to the Dormitory building. Judging by the numbering system I presume that our room will be on the second floor, it seems that Viola thinks so as well since she is walking straight for the stairs. We get to the second floor and begin to check each door to see witch one is ours. Soon we come to room 208, we each press our scrolls to the door setting each one as a key to the lock. With that done we enter the room, inside it is pretty plain. Four beds a window and a bathroom with a shower. There are also four dressers in which we may store our clothes and two desks at which to sit and do work.

I notice that our luggage has already been delivered to our room. I walk over to my suitcase and briefcase. I open the suitcase and pull out five perfectly folded business suits. I than unlock my briefcase and pull out a small metal box and five hangers. I place the box on the ground then press a small button on the top surface of the contraption. The small metal box begins to quake before expanding into an wardrobe for me to hang my suits in. I will admit that I am somewhat of an inventor and scientist.

My current invention project is highly durable metal made from solidifying light. If I can get it to work I can keep my combat gear, minus my weapon, as a small device that is easily carried or worn. My other project is spatial compression and sub-dimension creating. The key to this is black dust but the dust is highly volatile and has a high destruction capability. I remove the two folders that contain the notes on my research and place them in a drawer in one of the desks. All that is left in the briefcase is a sewing kit, my weapon in its compacted form, my five spare ties, and a spare suit jacket. I close the brief case and lock it back then look around to see that the others have finished their unpacking.

With the unpacking done we all chose a bed and settle in for the night.

 **Ruby's POV 10:30pm**

My team had just finished unpacking their stuff and decorating our room when we realized that with all of our decorations there was no room for our beds.

"Well what are we going to do about this?" asked Winter.

"W-we c-could m-make b-b-bunk-beds..." I stammered quietly

"That is a great idea Rubes let's do it" Yang replys, her tone leaving no room for question.

We got to making the bunk beds, winter had some rope for whatever reason so I used it to suspend my bed over Winter's as safely as possible. I also tied some sheets to the ropes to make a sort of hideaway from those who might do me harm. It wasn't long after that that we decided to go to sleep. I was sleeping soundly when I heard a lot of commotion, I woke up an poked my head out of my little fox den to see the others with weapons pointed at a group of four intruders.

"Ruby contact Glynda, quickly we have to get them into the teacher's hands ASAP!" Winter shouts. I panic and freeze up for a minute before I register what winter had said and I silently followed her command.

"...We're Fucked!" I hear a distinctly female voice yell... im scared now. When Glynda shows up I jump out of my bed and hide behind her. She makes me feel safe, I know she will handle this but after this incident I won't be able to sleep for a while...

* * *

 **Glynda and her motherly effect has been spotted! woot! anyways it is really cold since the snow has started here on the east coast, it has trapped me in for three days now ;-;**

 **Its not that i dislike the snow but i would like it not to be so damn cold in my room. well none the less it is the end of the chapter.**

 **Freelancer Coltam, signing off**

 **Chapter end: 9:54:53**


End file.
